


Indicios

by Nakuru



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Community: retos_a_lacarta, Gen, M/M, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-17
Updated: 2011-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Algo tan simple como la elección de una nueva arma puede indicar mucho. Al menos eso es lo que piensa Romario.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indicios

Romario sabía que esta era la primera vez que Kyouya usaba algo similar a un látigo y eso hacía que fuese incluso más impresionante la forma en que estaba usando su nueva arma, atacando hábilmente a Dino de una manera que definitivamente no podía ser considerada como "calentamiento".

Pero más que eso, lo que le llamaba la atención era el arma misma.

Dino ya había hecho varios comentarios al respecto, mencionando lo feliz que lo hacía ver que su alumno estaba siguiendo sus pasos, pero Romario no podía evitar pensar que había incluso más que eso.

Aun así no era su lugar decirlo y hacerlo quizás sólo haría que Kyouya gastase más energías y la batalla que lo esperaba hacía que eso no fuese nada conveniente.

—Listo —dijo Kusakabe de repente al tiempo que le devolvió el manual del helicóptero que Romario le había prestado horas atrás.

—Repasemos antes de que terminen —pronunció Romario, apartando su atención de la pelea y encaminándose hacia el aparato ya listo, todo para darle a Kusakabe las últimas instrucciones para manejarlo.

Ese era su trabajo por ahora, al fin de cuentas, y además estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano su jefe podría darse cuenta por sí mismo de lo que él estaba sospechando.


End file.
